17 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Fitness club - odc. 25/26; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Fitness club - odc. 26/26; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Był taki dzień - 17 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Od Klauna do Kowboja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Domisie - Zegar; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 12; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Zwariowany piątek (Freaky Friday) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Gary Nelson; wyk.:Barbara Harris, Jodie Foster, John Astin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn Medicine Woman - the Movie) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:James Keach; wyk.:Joe Lando, Shawn Toovey, Jane Seymour, Mark Collie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przed Eurowizją - 12; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - odc. 8 Dżungla (Planet Earth (II 3/6)) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Przebojowa noc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen - w przerwie ok.17.20 Teleexpress (txt str.777); STEREO 18:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 22; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Młynek Taxforda, odc. 48 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Tuxfords Turnaorund ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 21 - Jesienna burza - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 22 - Diler pierogów - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Stalingrad (Stalingrad) - txt str.777 139'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Szwecja (1993); reż.:Joseph Vilsmaier; wyk.:Thomas Kretschmann, Jochen Nickel, Sebastian Rudolph; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Fanny i Aleksander - część 3 (Fanny & Alexander); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja, Niemcy, Francja (1982); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Fanny i Aleksander - część 4 (Fanny & Alexander); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Szwecja (1982); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Fanny i Aleksander - część 5 (Fanny & Alexander); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja, Niemcy, Francja (1982); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Na Anioł Pański op. 57; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Przed Eurowizją - 12; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Był taki dzień - 17 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 926 Udręka listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 927 Powrót Kaliny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Alan Maidens - Taylor (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 559; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 27; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wyjechani - txt str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (22) Alicja Majewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Potęga sztuki - Bernini (Simon Schama's Power Of Art - Bernini) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Złoty smak (193); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Powrót siedmiu wspaniałych (Return of the seven) 91'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Burt Kennedy; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Jordan Christopher, Robert Fuller, Warren Oates, Julian Mateos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1489 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 928 Gdzie ci mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kasa Chorych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 320 Nieoczekiwany powrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - koncert charytatywny na rzecz chorych dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Izrael ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Zgromadzenie (The Gathering) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Brian Gilbert; wyk.:Christina Ricci, Kerry Fox, Stephen Dallane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Raport specjalny - odc. 6/16 (Threat Matrix ep. In Plane Sight); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Ulice Kultury - (56); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Grzechy po polsku - (12) Nieufność; program Kamili Dreckiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Nathalie (Nathalie) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Anne Fontaine; wyk.:Fanny Ardent, Gerard Depardieu, Emmanuelle Beatr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2008); STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:36 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:58 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 09:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:58 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Meleszka; felieton; STEREO 11:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:56 Nasza Telewizja - Janina Ochojska; felieton; STEREO 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 14:03 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Nasza Telewizja - Krzysztof Krauze "Plac Zbawiciela"; felieton; STEREO 16:04 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dziennik z podróży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg wspólny M); STEREO 00:54 Serwis info; STEREO 01:17 Pogoda; STEREO 01:21 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 571 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 572 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 22 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 15 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 305 USA 1994 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 40 reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 210 USA 1995 10:45 Widmo z kierowcą - komedia reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Charlotte Kady, Daniel Russo, Gerard Jugnot, Jean-Luc Bideau Francja 1996 12:35 Człowiek przyszłości - komediodramat SF reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Embeth Davidtz, Sam Neill, Oliver Platt, Kiersten Warren, Wendy Crewson, Hallie Kate Eisenberg USA 1999 15:15 Kabareton - program satyryczny 15:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Larry McLean, John Bell, Stephan Fanfara i inni, USA/ Kanada 2002 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 48 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 49 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 187 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 74 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 75 USA 2006 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 23:00 Mroczne przeznaczenie - thriller reż. Chris Angel, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Lauren Diewold, Sean Day Michael, Michael Ironside, Jayne Heitmeyer, Suzy Joachim Kanada 1999 01:15 Sposób użycia - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2007 01:40 Magazyn sportowy 03:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Chłopak Jolki - serial komediowy odc. 58 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Superniania - reality show 12:45 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - western komediowy reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, Salma Hayek USA 1999 14:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Co za tydzień 16:55 Niania: Nasienie życia - serial komediowy odc. 59 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 17:30 Hela w opałach: Roman supertata - serial komediowy odc. 33 Polska 2006 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 21:10 Misja: Moskwa - film sensacyjny reż. Wadim Szmieliew, wyk. Andriej Mierzlikin, Maksim Suchanow, Leonid Jarmolnik, Oksana Akinszyna Rosja 2006 23:25 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:25 Wbrew przykazaniom - komediodramat reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Courteney Cox, Anthony LaPaglia, Shirl Bernheim USA 1997 02:05 Telesklep 02:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:50 Instynkt tropiciela: Grudziądz - reportaż 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:30 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 08:45 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Surykatki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:20 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany reż. Pino Van Lamsweerde, wyk. Francja 1986 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 27 11:55 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12:55 Berlin, Berlin - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/13 Niemcy 2002 14:00 VIP - program kulturalny 14:30 Bogaci i przegrani - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Siatkówki Kobiet: Mecz Pronar Zeto Astwa AZS Białystok - Farmutil Piła 17:10 Kosmiczna podróż - film dokumentalny reż. Bayley Silleck, wyk. USA 1996 18:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 28 20:00 Włatcy móch: Kosmata demokrancja - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 31 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Sabotaż - komedia kostiumowa reż. Esteban Ibarretxe, Jose Miguel Ibarretxe, wyk. Stephen Fry, David Suchet, Alexandra Vandernoot, Dominique Pinon Hiszpania/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:20 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 02:30 VIP - program kulturalny 02:55 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 03:20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Telesklep 08:25 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 7/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 10:25 Oliver i przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 7/14 USA 2004 10:55 Oliver i przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 8/14 USA 2004 11:25 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 24/26 Niemcy 2004 12:30 Ostatni ślad - film obyczajowy reż. Elodie Keene, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Kevin Kilner, Sam Hennings, Mary Kay Place USA 1998 14:20 Amerykański kawaler - reality show odc. 4 15:20 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 16:20 The Nine - serial kryminalny odc. 1/13 USA 2006 17:20 Mambomania - komedia romantyczna reż. John Forte, wyk. William Ash, Maclean Stewart, Keri Russell, Tim Loane Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:05 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Pula śmierci - film sensacyjny reż. Buddy Van Horn, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patricia Clarkson, Liam Neeson, David Hunt USA 1988 22:00 Nędzne ulice - dramat kryminalny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Robert De Niro, David Proval, Amy Robinson USA 1973 00:20 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 20/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 01:20 Dalecy krewni - thriller reż. Andrew Lane, wyk. Mel Harris, David Keith, William Katt, Mary Crosby USA 1993 03:05 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04:50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1397; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1398; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 539; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - Każdy chce mieć dom odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - Lekcja polskiego (7); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 910* - O co chodzi Violi?; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Błogosławionej Karoliny w Tychach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Palce lizać - odc. 6/9 - Zmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Palce lizać - odc. 7/9 - Kontrola; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (7); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wiersz o Wierszynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Rozmowy na temat... 16:15 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Zaproszenie - Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Teleexpress 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Lady Pank; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 540; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 67 - Gobliny i niewidzialna farba (Goblins and invisible paint); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 7/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (23); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 22; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Federacji EHF: Vive Kielce - Chambery Savoie; STEREO 23:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Blues na tratwie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 540; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 67 - Gobliny i niewidzialna farba (Goblins and invisible paint); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 7/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Palce lizać - odc. 6/9 - Zmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Palce lizać - odc. 7/9 - Kontrola; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 910* - O co chodzi Violi?; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Bożena Laskiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Wiersz o Wierszynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Utrzymać sie we pionie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 9:00 Wojna domowa: Co każdy chłopiec... (11/15) 9:50 Wojna domowa: Monolog wewnętrzny (12/15) 10:20 W ciemności 11:05 Niedziela z operą: Rusałka 13:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Stare kąpielisko 15:10 Teatr Telewizji: Chryja 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Czesławem Niemenem (1) 18:00 Niemen 18:25 Niedziela z... Czesławem Niemenem (2) 19:00 Bankiet 19:30 Niedziela z... Czesławem Niemenem (3) 20:10 A miłość największym jest darem 20:30 Wesele 22:10 Grupa Niemen 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Rock i polityka (3) 0:30 Kino nocne: Jezus z Montrealu 2:30 Bez prądu: Grzegorz Ciechowski 3:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Janusz Zaorski - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Lekkoatletyka - Międzynarodowy GP - Birmingham; STEREO 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Mont Gabriel - skoki; STEREO 11:40 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 11:55 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg wspólny M); STEREO 12:55 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - INZELL (dzień II); STEREO 14:20 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (sztafeta K); STEREO 16:25 Sprint; STEREO 16:30 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Z archiwum TVP - Natalia Partyka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - INZELL (dzień II); STEREO 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Piłka ręczna - Puchar EHF kobiet: SPR Lublin - US Mios Biganos; STEREO 20:30 Sprint; STEREO 20:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 67; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg wspólny M); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Sprint; STEREO 23:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (sztafeta K); STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Wariatkowo 8:00 U kresu drogi 10:00 Tylko miłość (2-ost.) 12:00 U kresu drogi 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Drapieżcy 16:00 Letnia burza 18:00 Znak czterech 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w chórze 22:00 Wywiad (1) 23:00 Wywiad (2) 0:00 Księga Ruth 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 4:00 Wariatkowo Ale Kino! 8:00 Milczące ślady 9:35 Bądź cicho 10:05 Rumuński romans 12:05 Najlepszy z najgorszych 13:40 Planeta małp 15:40 Sześć dni, siedem nocy 17:30 Ści(ą)gany 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes 20:00 Poirot: Morderstwo na Balu Zwycięstwa 21:00 Poirot: Tajemnica myśliwskiego domku 22:00 ale krótkie: Nagrodzone w Berlinie 22:35 Inna Beatrycze 0:15 Środa popielcowa 2:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Garstka ludzi w głębinach ciszy (4) 3:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Żniwiarz, co ma moc daną od Boga (5) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, gepardy i ostronosy 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe i humbaki 7:00 Walka o przetrwanie: W ilości siła 7:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 9:00 Małpi biznes (1) 9:30 Małpi biznes (2) 10:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 11:00 Świat przyrody: Pięć wielkich kotów i kamera 12:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Afrykański zabójca 12:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zabójca z Amazonii 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, gepardy i ostronosy 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe i humbaki 15:00 Walka o przetrwanie: W ilości siła 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna 16:00 Strach przed zwierzętami 17:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Zabawne robale 19:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 20:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 21:00 Dzika Europa: Nowe tysiąclecie 22:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza przejściem dla pieszych 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 2:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 3:00 Dzika Europa: Nowe tysiąclecie 4:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza przejściem dla pieszych AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (100) 7:00 Szczury wodne (101) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (11) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (12) 10:00 4400 2 (5) 11:00 4400 2 (6) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (1) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (2) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (14) 15:00 Szczury wodne (100) 16:00 Szczury wodne (101) 16:50 Zawód glina (5) 17:15 Paco i jego ludzie (5) 19:05 Tropem zbrodni (16) 20:05 Tropem zbrodni (17) 21:05 Puls miasta (12) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (3) 23:00 Ten sam dzień (12) 0:00 Zawód glina (5) 0:30 Paco i jego ludzie (5) 2:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (3) 3:20 Więzy krwi (7) 4:20 Puls miasta (12) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 6:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 7:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (21) 8:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 8:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 9:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (25) 9:50 Doktor Who (7) 10:35 Doktor Who (8) 11:25 Doktor Who (9) 12:10 Doktor Who (10) 13:00 Doktor Who (11) 13:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 14:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 15:30 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 17:20 Biuro (5) 17:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (3) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 21:00 Przekręty (5) 22:00 Milczący świadek (3) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (11) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (3) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (5) 1:40 Przekręty (5) 2:30 Milczący świadek (3) 3:20 Biuro (5) 3:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (11) 5:10 Doktor Who (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (12) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (9) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (10) 7:40 Kudłaci kucharze (4) 8:10 Słodki James (1) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 9:30 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 10:20 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 11:15 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 12:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 12:25 Forsa na strychu (12) 12:50 Forsa na strychu (9) 13:15 Forsa na strychu (10) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (11) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (12) 14:30 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 15:25 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 16:10 Forsa na strychu (11) 16:35 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 17:05 Ukryty potencjał (3) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (4) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 19:00 Architektura przyszłości (1) 19:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (3) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (4) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 0:00 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 0:25 Architektura przyszłości (1) 0:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 1:35 Forsa na strychu (11) 2:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 2:25 Ukryty potencjał (3) 2:50 Ukryty potencjał (4) 3:15 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 4:10 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 4:35 Architektura przyszłości (1) 5:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 5:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) Canal + 7:00 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata 8:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (26) 8:30 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 10:20 Samochód zabójca 12:00 Kopia Mistrza 13:45 Maroon 5 14:55 Ciekawski George 16:30 Mission: Impossible 3 18:40 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Francuskie kino: Hit po francusku. Premiera: Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 21:45 Ludzkie dzieci 23:40 Krwawe święta 1:10 Zemsta na sekcie 2:05 Zygfryd 3:35 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 5:15 Ergo Proxy (10) 6:05 Czekając na mężczyzn Canal + Film 7:00 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 8:35 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 9:00 Anioł w Krakowie 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (25) 11:30 Pod słońce 13:15 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift 15:00 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 16:35 Nacho Libre 18:10 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 20:00 Ryś 22:25 Łapu-capu extra 23:00 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 0:40 Przyjaciele 2:25 C.R.A.Z.Y. 4:30 Miłuj sąsiadkę swoją 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Weekend 20:30 Sport+ (1) 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ (2) 0:30 Moby i jego historia 1:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Game 5:30 John Tucker musi odejść Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Wielka ucieczka misia Yogi 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Dni niebios 7:35 7 dni 9:15 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 11:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jeff Bridges 11:35 Rain 13:10 Niech żyje życie! 15:00 Radosne Purim 16:25 Niezłomne 18:25 Dni niebios 20:00 Strefa mroku: Droga zemsty 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson 22:00 Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (7) 23:00 Gorączka sobotniej nocy 1:00 Uroki upadku 2:40 Król Marvin Gardens 4:25 U progu dorosłości Zone Club 6:00 Jedzenioholicy (3) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (34) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 8:30 Modny świat (762) 9:00 Porządek musi być (27) 9:30 Porządek musi być (28) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (12) 11:00 Sobota w kuchni (34) 11:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (3) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 12:30 Modny świat (762) 13:00 Jedzenioholicy (3) 14:00 Randka na czas (50) 14:30 Randka na czas (51) 15:00 Serce albo kasa (3) 16:00 Porządek musi być (27) 16:30 Porządek musi być (28) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (12) 18:00 Randka na czas (50) 18:30 Randka na czas (51) 19:00 Szalone nożyczki (4) 20:00 Jedzenioholicy (3) 21:00 Serce albo kasa (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (47) 23:00 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (5) 23:30 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (6) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (44) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (47) 2:00 Serce albo kasa (3) 3:00 Randka na czas (50) 3:30 Randka na czas (51) 4:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (3) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (34) 5:00 Porządek musi być (27) 5:30 Porządek musi być (28) Discovery Channel 6:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 7:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno 10:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Łodzie wyścigowe 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (7) 12:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 13:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Granaty 16:00 Brainiac (3) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most Stonecutters 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bonneville (1) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (1) 21:00 Walka o ropę: Wiedźma z morskich głębin 22:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy (1) 23:00 Brudna robota: Doniczki z krowiego nawozu 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Krew w wodzie 1:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: Sahara; Maroko 1:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: Góry Skaliste 2:00 Katastrofy: Burza ogniowa 3:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (1) 3:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (2) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pociągi Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (4) 7:00 Brainiac (2) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 10:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 11:00 Lustereczko, powiedz przecie... 12:00 Robotica (4) 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 16:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 17:00 Lustereczko, powiedz przecie... 18:00 Robotica (5) 19:00 Brainiac (3) 20:00 Szkoła spadochroniarzy 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 22:00 Ocaleni...: Uderzenie pioruna 23:00 Zrozumieć ewolucję 0:00 Robotica (5) 1:00 Brainiac (3) 2:00 Szkoła spadochroniarzy 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 3:50 Ocaleni...: Uderzenie pioruna 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wodny motocykl 5:10 Zrozumieć ewolucję Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pigułka nadziei: Szczęście w pigułce 7:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 9:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 10:00 Teorie spiskowe (4) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 12:00 Pigułka nadziei: Szczęście w pigułce 13:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 15:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 16:00 Teorie spiskowe (4) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 18:00 Pigułka nadziei: Szczęście w pigułce 19:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 21:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 22:00 Teorie spiskowe (4) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 0:00 Pigułka nadziei: Szczęście w pigułce 1:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 3:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 3:55 Teorie spiskowe (4) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Bliskie spotkania z obcymi 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Ostatnia godzina Roberta Maxwella Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Bambi 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 I wszystko jasne 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 9:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 10:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zagrzebiu 11:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) 12:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 12:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) 13:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zagrzebiu 14:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 14:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 16:00 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Antwerpii 18:15 Winterpark Weekend (1/2) 18:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) 19:45 Winterpark Weekend (2-ost.) 20:00 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 0:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 1:00 Winterpark Weekend (1/2) 1:15 Winterpark Weekend (2-ost.) 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 10:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 10:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 11:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Indonezji 12:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 13:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Antwerpii 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 17:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Delray Beach (USA) 21:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 2:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Śnieżne historie 7:30 Przystojny szuka żony 9:10 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (7) 9:55 Lustrzana maska 11:35 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 13:05 Syriana 15:10 Pełnia szczęścia 16:35 Czas na mnie 18:15 Auta 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 22:05 Przyszywany wujek 23:35 Trzy na jednego 2 (2) 0:30 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami 2:20 Tajemnica przeszłości 4:00 Niewidzialny morderca HBO 2 6:00 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja 7:25 Akt odwagi 9:15 Królowie i królowa 11:45 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości 13:10 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona 14:25 Afrykańska farma 16:05 W blasku gwiazd 17:45 Wrotkowisko 19:30 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 21:00 Deja vu 23:05 Na stojaka! (190) 23:35 Capote 1:30 L.A. blues 3:05 Listopad 4:25 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio HBO Comedy 10:00 Sowie pole 11:35 Chłopaki 4 13:40 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 15:10 Sowie pole 16:45 Chłopaki 4 18:50 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 20:30 Premiera: Zwierzo-zwierzenia (4) 20:50 Faceci w korkach 22:20 Wspólne zdjęcie 23:50 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 1:35 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (4) 2:00 Jazda na maksa 3:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy 8:50 Bajki: Nowe przygody Misia Uszatka (3) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Julek (3/7) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Cegiełka (4/7) 10:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 10:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 16A/59 10:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: Wypowiedź: Krzysztof Zaleski 10:50 Seans sensacji 10:55 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 11:10 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 12:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 12:45 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 13:00 Seans w Iluzjonie: Halka 14:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 16:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wszyscy jesteśmy Presleyami 16:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Olimpiada '40 18:15 Portrety 18:20 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Tworzenie siebie (4/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (128) 20:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 20:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 21:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 22:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 22:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 22:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 22:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Świadkowie historii - Tomasz Strzyżewski 23:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency 23:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Wypowiedź: Adam Ferency 23:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Dziecinne pytania 1:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Hokus-pokus 1:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 1:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 2:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie - opus II 3:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Jarocin '82 3:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wszyscy jesteśmy Presleyami 3:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Orlando di Lasso, Donato Baldassare, Cyprian de Rore, Luca Marenzio, Gesualdo da Venosa w interpretacji zespołu Ensemble Daedelus 11:00 Muzyka sakralna: The Clerk's Group 12:25 Muzyka sakralna: Giacomo Carissimi: 'Iudicium Salomonis' - oratorium 12:40 Muzyka sakralna: Giacomo Carissimi: Oratorio della Santissima Vergine - oratorium 13:05 Giacomo Carissimi: 'Historia di Cain' - oratorium 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Classic Dance: 'Jewels' 18:35 Classic Dance: Leo Delibes: 'Sylwia' 20:30 Koncert galowy z Berlina, 2002 22:10 Amerykańska noc, śpiewa Lambert Wilson 23:45 Johann Sebastian Bach: 'Koncert włoski' 0:00 Około północy: Prysm 2:00 Około północy. Jazz Collections: John Coltrane 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Jazz w Europie: Belgia MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (34) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (35) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (36) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (72) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (13) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (65) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (11) 8:00 Noddy (60) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (17) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (7) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (34) 8:50 Rumcajs (3) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (47) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (2) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (11) 9:45 Bracia koala (22) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (12) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (12) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 11:00 Noddy (59) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (16) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (6) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (33) 11:50 Rumcajs (2) 12:00 Pingu (7) 12:05 Kopciuchelmo 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (2) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (32) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (31) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (32) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (33) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (71) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (12) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (64) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (10) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (46) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (1) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (10) 16:45 Bracia koala (21) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (11) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (2) 18:25 Pingu (8) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (5) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (3) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (33) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Wanna Come In? 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Oto Paris 14:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 15:30 Pamiętnik: Angelina Jolie 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem 7:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Policyjni jasnowidze 10:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres 11:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 12:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia 13:00 Premiera: Plemienna odyseja: Rendille 14:00 Pszczoły wojownicy 15:00 Na ratunek afgańskiemu zoo 16:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 17:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska 18:00 Człowiek wilk 19:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Midway 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa pod Stalingradem 21:00 Premiera: Sześć stopni 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu 0:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 1:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Midway 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa pod Stalingradem 3:00 Sześć stopni 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu Planete 5:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Dzień guźca (9/13) 6:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Wodny świat Afryki (10/13) 6:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Padlinożercy (11/13) 7:15 Na dachu świata 8:10 Afryka jak na dłoni: Znikająca rzeka pawianów (12/13) 8:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Siła przetrwania (13-ost.) 9:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Amerykańskie bombowce (11/20) 10:15 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzień Świętego Jana na Korsyce (8/13) 12:15 Droga przez Amerykę (2/6) 12:45 Mój mąż Andriej Sacharow 13:45 Koniki polne i mrówki 14:45 Urlopowe przygody pana Havla 15:50 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (2-ost.) 16:45 Miłość na wykresach: Magiczny napój (1/3) 17:45 Miłość na wykresach: Eliksir zdrowia (2/3) 18:50 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Bóg urojony (1/2) 19:45 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Wirus wiary (2-ost.) 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Wyzwania w przestworzach - lotnictwo ekstremalne (1/3) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Swobodne przestworza - lotnictwo bez silników (2/3) 22:45 Jokohama Mary 0:20 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Uratujcie mnie, zanim przyjdę na świat (7-ost.) 1:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Alaska - lotnicy bezdroży (13/15) 2:10 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Wyciszenie (5/6) 3:10 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Przebaczenie (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1004) 8:00 Samo życie (1005) 8:30 Samo życie (1006) 9:00 Samo życie (1007) 9:30 Samo życie (1008) 9:55 Boks: Gala w Lublinie 12:00 Trędowata (7) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Rachmistrz spisowy (96) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Panna psycholog (97) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Wstrząs (20) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pozycja na żurawia i czaplę (5) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Trafiony - zatopiony (19) 18:00 Tylko miłość (20) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (10) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Trędowata (7) 21:35 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:15 Się kręci 22:45 Psie serce: Argo (12) 23:35 Tylko miłość (20) 0:35 Wydarzenia 1:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 2:40 Wydarzenia 3:10 Halo Hans!: Akcja modelka (5) 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2: Ryjek - 12. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa 5:10 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 14:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 17:10 K.O. TV Classics 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:20 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 11:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 12:15 Najszybsze Polki (2) 12:45 Clip 13:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 14:00 Trans World Sport 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:30 Total Rugby 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:15 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 7:35 Podnieść kotwicę 9:50 Złoto dla zuchwałych 12:10 Szeryf Jake Wade 13:40 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 15:00 Północ - północny zachód 17:15 Sala kinowa - director's special 17:50 Doktor Żywago 21:00 Przełomy Missouri 23:10 Lenny 1:05 Burza mózgów 3:00 Lolita 5:30 Szeryf Jake Wade Tele 5 6:45 Telezakupy 8:45 Australijski patrol 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (19/24) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (20/24) 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Pan Percival 15:00 Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Strongman 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 19:00 Zew krwi (10/13) 20:00 Gwiazdor 21:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu (10-ost.) 23:30 Punkt G (16-ost.) 0:05 Bezwstydne dziewczyny 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka: Kosmici (50) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Król ringu (10) 7:15 Zoey 101: Wojny robotów (18) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Dyżurny (4) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Piekielny dzień (18) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (8) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (16) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Dokąd uciec (10) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Bądź mym utrapieniem (11) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Ząb albo prezent (22) 11:35 Friday Wear: Dieta (28) 11:40 Smoki i epoka metalu 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Jak w ulu (22) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Właściwa droga (1) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (8) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (43) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Labirynton (9) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Pierwsza młodość Ameryki (36) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Prywatka/Maska Zorro (78) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Skamielina (52) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Skidbladnir (5) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zgrzybiały staruch (19) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (44) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wielkie słowo (16) 20:05 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Właściwa droga (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (10) 21:30 Fresh Air: Frontlines: Fuel of War 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Asterix na Olimpiadzie 23:00 Making of: Obcy kontra Predator 2 - selekcja naturalna 23:15 Bleach (9) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Brazylia 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Brazylia 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Superrodziny 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Rywale 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (3) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (5) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Flanders Street 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 3:00 World Café - Azja: Hongkong 3:30 World Café - Azja: Pekin 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (17/22) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Galeony, piraci i statki (17/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik: Rycerzem być 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (77) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (6) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Ziemia dla odważnych 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (16) 16:00 Star Trek: Mgnienie oka (66) 17:00 Star Trek: Empaci (67) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca (16-ost.) 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Stowarzyszenie wdów 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Śmierć w raju 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (6) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:15 Nigella ucztuje 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 10:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 10:45 Magiel towarzyski 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Salon piękności - the best of 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ucztuje 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Uwaga, faceci! (3) 15:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 16:20 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:35 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Ben Affleck 17:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 20:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 21:20 Przeglądarka 21:30 Spuścizna księżnej Diany 22:25 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 23:30 Nigella rozmawia 0:00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych 0:30 Salon piękności - the best of 1:00 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Kiefer Sutherland 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona, czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Auto Mundial 8:00 Na każdą kieszeń 8:30 Toolbox 9:00 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Mechanik 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Automaniak Max 17:30 Na osi 18:00 28 sekund 18:30 Toolbox 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Operacja Tuning 21:00 Test 300 21:30 Co poszło nie tak 22:00 Kuchnia boksu 22:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 0:00 Onboard 0:30 Na każdą kieszeń 1:00 Auto Mundial 1:30 Test 300 2:00 Wypadek - przypadek 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 Viva Celebrations 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska 18:20 Shibuya 19:00 Koncert Tokio Hotel: Zimmer 483 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego 9:35 Mały Budda 12:00 Rozejm 14:05 Cinemania (251) 14:35 Szalony wieczór 16:15 Król tańczy 18:15 Za rok, jak dobrze pójdzie 20:00 Być najlepszą (2-ost.) 21:50 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego 23:25 Niezwykłe namiętności: W oceanie słodkich marzeń (5/7) 1:00 We władzy ojca 2:55 Perdita Durango AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 Cinemax 2 06:00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Ania Marson, Baker Tom, Candace Glendenning, Fiona Fullerton Wlk. Brytania 1971 08:50 Star Trek 6: Wojna o pokój - film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan USA 1991 10:40 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore - magazyn filmowy odc. 27 11:10 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 13:10 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 14:50 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 17:10 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Ania Marson, Baker Tom, Candace Glendenning, Fiona Fullerton Wlk. Brytania 1971 20:00 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Lucas Black, Garrett Hedlund, Derek Luke USA 2004 22:00 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 3 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:25 Małpia strategia przetrwania - komedia reż. Reginald Harkema, wyk. Don McKellar, Tracy Wright, Nadia Litz, Marya Delver Kanada 2006 00:45 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 02:15 Plazma - horror reż. Chuck Russell, wyk. Candy Clark, Kevin Dillon, Shawnee Smith, Donovan Leitch USA 1988 03:55 Pedersen, nauczyciel z gimnazjum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Kristoffer Joner, Ane Dahl Torp, Anne Ryg, Jan Gunnar Roise Norwegia 2006 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 317 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 318 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 319 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 320 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 216 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 217 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 218 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 207 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 208 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 209 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 111 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 112 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 516 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 517 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 518 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 219 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 220 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 210 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 211 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 113 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 114 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 115 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 519 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 520 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1640 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 115 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 116 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 519 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 520 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 101 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 305 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 208 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Duma i uprzedzenie - komedia reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 202 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 203 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 402 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 403 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 404 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 505 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 506 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 709 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 710 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 114 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 115 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 05:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 116 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 05:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 117 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 4 09:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lunch szkolny USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Własny kąt USA 2003 10:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 3, Przypadkowa impreza reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Wyznania reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 17, Terapia nastolatka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 17, W pogodni za szczęściem USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Bieg z przeszkodami USA 2000 14:35 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 5 15:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 19 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 20 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 2, Przeprawa USA 2005 18:15 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 16, Wielki kant USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 14, Partnerzy USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 3, Duch USA 2005 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Teraz już wiecie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Druga strona uśmiechu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 6 23:40 Fuks - serial odc. 7, Zmiana partnera reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 4, Naprawione serca USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Śladem szpiega reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda: Katie Holmes - program rozrywkowy odc. 46 VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Weekend z młodymi i pięknymi - teledyski 11:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 12:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 12:30 New Look - magazyn o modzie 13:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 13:30 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 14:30 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:30 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:30 VH1 Hitters - lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17:30 Z archiwum: Christina Aquilera - początki kariery - cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Essential Red Hot Chili Peppers - dokument o formacji 19:00 Pamiętnik: Will Smith - zwierzenia gwiazd 19:30 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 20:00 Monografia - twórczość artysty w pigułce 21:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:00 MTV Unplugged: Joe Cocker - koncert akustyczny 23:00 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku